


Observation

by Syrenslure



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>csi50 : 034. victim, The Almost Totally Random Pairing Generator: Gil Grissom / David Hodges / falling apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

After Brass left the interrogation room, Gil continued to watch from the observation area as Hodges bounded from his seat and paced back and forth in the small room like a caged tiger. He had given his statement in a tone that wavered between weariness and anger. There were no witty asides or obsequious comments. His usual pretense at arrogance had been ripped away, along with the button-down shirt and striped tie he had been wearing. The plain blueish-green scrub top that they had given him in the emergency room made him look pale, bruised and much older. Though, that could also be attributed to the reason he was in that small windowless room to start with.

After a few minutes of frantic motion, his energy seemed to flag, and David sank into the metal chair on the far side of the table, and wrapped his arms around himself, as if cold, despite the fact that it was over eighty degrees in there. Gil took that as his cue and grabbed an extra cup from the small counter and filled both cups from the coffee pot he had been drinking from, while he watched Brass take the tech's statement.

He carried them both into the next room. He didn't speak, just placed the cup in front of Hodges, careful to keep his distance, and then sat down on the otherside of the table with his own cup. He portrayed a calmness that he didn't feel, but he was accustomed to the act.

This was part of his job that he could really do without. He had to do what was best for the lab. He had to make a decision about making David take time off - time away from the lab, so that he wasn't involved in the investigation, time enough for him to heal sufficiently to do his job productively, but not too much, that the lab suffered from the lack of personnel. He had to offer up the services of the department shrink, and decide whether to make those suggestions orders or not. He had to do everything he could to keep the lab together and functioning smoothly, when all he really wanted to do was hold onto David until he no longer felt like he was falling apart.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=115>  



End file.
